


My Best Friend Is...

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Children, Family, Friendship, Homelessness, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: A young kid figures out that his best friend is homeless and without parents. He does what he can to help.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	My Best Friend Is...

**Author's Note:**

> I found this, while I was going through my notebooks one day. I wrote this in ninth grade. It feels so long ago! I read through it, catching all sorts of cute beginner mistakes. You can definitely tell that this was written by a little kid. I edited it a little, but I decided to keep most of it as is to capture its child-like essence. I hope you enjoy!

Hi, my name is Tyler. I'm twelve years old, but I'm really smart. You see, God blessed me with incredible observation skills. Anyway, that is why I was able to figure out that my best friend, Teddy, is homeless. First, he wears the same clothes everyday. Second, he always takes off in a different direction to go _"home"_. And lastly, the first time he came to my house for dinner, he cried tears of joy because the food my mom made tasted _so good._

_Teddy stared at his plate. His green eyes were wide in amazement. I wasn't sure why, but I was starting to get an idea. My mom had a wary eye on him, worried if something was wrong with her cooking. My father had a raised eyebrow._

_"Aren't you going to eat?" my little sister, Amalia, asked._

_Teddy awoke from his stupor, blinking. He nodded at my sister, then slowly picked up his fork. He took a bite of his mashed potatoes._

_Then suddenly, he started crying._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy!" Teddy replied. He smiled, then wiped his tears, only for his eyes to overflow and wet, fat teardrops to run down his cheeks._

I think my parents have caught on. My mom is very worried about Teddy's nutrition and my dad stares down at his hands. Amalia is too young to understand, but she knows something is wrong and often asks me about Teddy. God made her smart too. But not as smart as me.

I confronted Teddy. I asked,

"Do you have any parents?"

Teddy first looked shocked. His expression totally said _'how did he find out?'_ Then he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Of course I do."

"Liar."

I told him it was obvious. I pointed out that he was averting his eyes. I argued with him for two whole hours. And then I got frustrated and said,

"Why are you denying it?"

It was then that Teddy burst into tears. "Okay! I am homeless and I'm all alone! I-I didn't want to tell you because... I don't know! I didn't what to be a burden!"

My frustration died and I embraced my crying friend, burying a hand in his orange hair.

"You are very important to me. I'd never consider you a burden. I'm going to help you."

"But-"

"No buts. **I am going to help you**."

And that was the end of our argument.

I consulted my family afterward. I told Mom and Dad about Teddy's situation and explained what it meant to be homeless to Amalia. We talked for a very long time. I understood that taking in a third kid would be very hard, but Teddy was a good kid. I was confident, no, I knew that Teddy wouldn't cause any trouble. He was the sweetest, most responsible, helpful person I'd ever known.

It took a while, but Teddy lives with us now. I've never seen him so happy before. He helps my parents out a lot and Amalia really likes him.

And every year, on the day Teddy moved in, we celebrate.

Most people drift away from their friends as they grow older, but I can honestly say that Teddy will always be my best friend.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I truly hope you liked it. Please feel free to tell me what you thought. Thanks!


End file.
